Printed electronics is a set of printing methods for creating electrical devices on substrates. The technology is already commonly used to produce a variety of electrical modules and is seen as an emerging area that promises drastic cost reductions for electronic sub modules, while simultaneously setting new and promising directions for further integrations and new design solutions.
In a manner similar to conventional printing, printed electronics involves applying ink layers one on top of another. Nearly all industrial printing methods suitable for defining patterns on material can be employed. Typically, standard printing equipment or other low-cost equipment, such as screen printing, flexography, gravure, offset lithography and inkjet, are used.
An important area of application for printed electronics is that of SSL devices. US 2013/0082298 discloses an LED die disposed on a substrate and connected with a printed conductor. The substrate has an adhesive applied to one or more of its sides.
US 2011/0154661 A1 discloses a method for fabricating a printed circuit board by sequentially applying by ink-jet printing a conductor-containing first ink on a base substrate and an insulator-containing second ink onto the base substrate surrounding the conductive pattern to form a printed circuit board, mounting an element on the printed circuit board such that an electrode of the element contacts the conductive layer and curing the conductive layer at a high temperature.
Several directions for further development within the area of printed electronics can be identified. For example, it is desirable to find new ink and substrate materials which allow for a more effective manufacturing process or enable the provision of new features in applications.